


Pride and Sacrifice

by millefleur1653



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millefleur1653/pseuds/millefleur1653
Summary: This is a story about Bulma and Vegeta meeting each other and discovering themselves as a couple and moving on to becoming mates. This is obviously an AU with some Pride and Prejudice mixed in.





	1. Vegeta’s Twenty-Fifth Birthday Party

**A/N:** Bulma is a Saiyan in this fic. So what does this mean for her? I mainly wanted her to have a tail and to play around with all that involves in said tail. She is somewhat strong but nowhere on the same scale as like Vegeta or Goku. Also I'm borrowing James Cameron's Avatars take and idea he used on the Na'vi's tails.

 

I do not own DBZ or the characters involved.

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Vegeta’s Twenty-Fifth Birthday Party**

 

            Bulma looked at herself in the mirror as she combed her uniquely colored blue hair, thinking deeply about the upcoming party. Planet Vegetasei was well known for throwing grand parties, especially if royalty was involved. The party itself was for Prince Vegeta’s twenty-fifth birthday. Bulma wondered if the Prince would notice her. This would be her first time attending a royal event. She loved going to parties but was usually stuck in her lab with her father creating anything and everything for the royal family. Not that she was complaining; she loved working with her father and loved creating new technology for the planet. When she was a young girl, she was always in her father's lab. As she got older her interest in the field never wavered and so she decided to join her father after her education was finished. Bulma was on the lower end scale of strength and while her race is known for their incredible strength and warrior like abilities, she lacked in those but still found her a place in the lab because of how smart she is. Her mother of course did not mind either way. Her mother was a bit of an air head at times but then she would surprise Bulma with such sound advice sometimes. While her father was a scientist, her mother was one of the head cooks in the palace. It did not take much to win the royal family over with her delicious cooking.

           

            Bulma's musings were interrupted by a small knock on the door. “Come in!” she called out. Bulma smiled as her best friend, Chi-Chi, rushed into the room. “Bulma are you actually going to the party this time?! I heard from your mother that you were going to be present!” Chi-Chi also worked in the palace as a cook with Bulma’s mother. Bulma figured her mother wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about her attending the party. Bulma laughed, “Yes Chi, I'm going.” Chi-Chi smiled brightly, “I'm so glad! Maybe we will finally find you and myself a mate.” Chi-chi said with a dreamy smile. Bulma laughed at her friend again, “Maybe Chi-Chi, maybe. Although you will have better luck then I.” she said with a small smile. Chi-Chi looked at her friend as if she had lost her mind. Bulma was a beautiful young woman. With her unique blue hair and matching eyes, she was stunning. Her skin was a beautiful porcelain color kissed lightly by Vegetasei's sun. She wore the simplest of makeup, only mascara and eyeliner. She would wear her hair up in a messy bun most days. Not very many people got to see her hair down since it was a custom on Vegetasei to only wear it down in private or if mated.

 

            Bulma rolled her eyes, “Don't look at me like that Chi, you are so beautiful and several guys have fallen over themselves to try to impress you already. I’m not sure why you never took one of them as a mate.” Chi-Chi snorted, “You must be blind since they were obviously smitten with you, not me.” Bulma rolled her eyes again and finished brushing her long hair. Chi-Chi was just as stunning as Bulma. She had beautiful ebony hair that was common among the Saiyan race, dark chocolate brown eyes, and beautifully tanned skin. She had a beautiful, toned figure as well since she studied self-defense in her free time. “Sure Chi-Chi, whatever you say.” Bulma said with a small smirk. Finishing with her hair, Bulma then reached for her tail, a matching unique blue just like the hair on her head. Brushing it softly, she went to thinking about how grateful she was to have her tail. She had recently gone to a planet called Earth to gather materials that were available only there. It was a weeklong trip but so worth it. The inhabitants that lived there were called Humans. The population is large like Vegetasei but the technology is underdeveloped compared to her planet. She also discovered that Saiyans and Humans are similar but different in unique ways. Two huge differences were that Humans did not have tails and strong bonds between mates. The bonds made between Humans are made through words and then put on paper. Rings are also exchanged. It is also breakable, where the bonds between two Saiyans are unbreakable. They were nowhere near as strong or as intense as their bonds. Saiyan bonds between mates are created by biting each other on the neck, to mark that they are taken and then by fusing tails to create the mental bond. Not all mates fuse tails though in fear of the mental bond. With the mental bond, if one mate dies, the other mate usually ends up following not long after due to the loss of the other. If the pair is only connected through the biting mark, the loss is not fatal. It will of course still be painful but the surviving mate will live on.

 

            As she continued to brush her tail, she once again felt grateful to have it and to maybe one day have the opportunity to find a handsome mate to share a bond with, mentally and physically. She hoped that whoever she found would be willing to fuse tails. She always wanted a deep connection with whoever she was mated to. Everyone she has spoken with that had fused tails said it was wonderful and couldn't imagine a life without it.

 

            Chi-Chi shook her head at her friend's day dreaming. “I'm going to go get ready for the party. I'll see you there Bulma!” she shouted. Bulma jumped a little at her friend's shouting, jerking her out of her thoughts and causing her grip on her own tail to tighten a bit too much. She scowled as her friend close the door and looked down at her throbbing tail. Wincing she let it go after smoothing it out and got up from her seat. Sighing she grabbed a light jacket to go over her light blue day dress and then left the room. She wanted to get a new dress for this party. Grabbing her handbag, she walked out the door and headed towards the carriage that would take her into town. Since her family worked for the palace, they were all handsomely paid for their services. They had plenty to be quite comfortable for the rest of their lives. Hesitating at the door, she considered just flying there but at the sight of dark clouds rolling in, she made up her mind to just skip it and take the carriage to avoid getting soaked.

 

            “Where to madam?” The driver asked. Bulma smiled politely, “To Adalaine's Wardrobe please.” Bulma took a seat and listen to the horse's feet hitting the cobble stone road. Adalaine's Wardrobe was a little hole in the wall place in town that created beautiful and unusual clothing. Bulma had been going there for years and just adored it. The owner knew her quite well now and always had something specially made for her.

 

            As the carriage entered town, Bulma noticed quite a few ladies out shopping. It was actually quite busy but then again with Prince Vegeta's Birthday party later this evening Bulma could see why. She laughed quietly to herself watching everyone scurry about. Prince Vegeta had yet to take a mate as his own so every woman not taken was going crazy to look absolutely perfect in the off chance they attracted his attention. He barely attended the parties that were thrown but since this party was for him, he was forced to attend. Most everyone that lived or worked within the palace knew of his great dislike for parties and socializing in general.

 

            The carriage suddenly came to a stop. Bulma looked around and noticed that they had arrived at Adalaine's Wardrobe. Her driver, known as Krillin, hopped down and opened the door for her, “We are here Miss Briefs” he stated with a small bow. Bulma thanked him and then smiled, “Please Krillin just call me Bulma.” He smiled back at her and nodded, blushing a deep red. She laughed a little and then went inside after letting him know she would only be a little bit.

 

            Adalaine looked up as the bell on her door rattled; alerting her that someone had entered her shop. Noticing it was Bulma, she brightened and rushed over, “Bulma! It’s so good to see you!” she exclaimed with a small friendly hug. Bulma hugged her back, “Same to you Adalaine!” Adalaine gave her sly smile, “Let me guess, you need something exquisite for the party tonight?” Bulma blushed a little, “Yes that is if you have anything available.” Adalaine laughed and waved her hand at Bulma's blushing, “Of course dear, I just had this feeling you would be attending and since it’s the Prince's birthday, we have to make sure you are radiant to catch his eye.” She said with a wink. Bulma blushed again and gave a small laugh, “Aw come on Adalaine, you know the Prince will be too busy to even notice me.” Bulma seriously doubted the Prince would notice her. She had seen the Prince before in a few meetings about her and her father's experiments and technological upgrades. He would only acknowledge her with a nod and then focus on her father as he explained everything. Adalaine rolled her eyes and went to the back. Pulling out the dress she had made for Bulma with this occasion in mind, she smiled. Bulma would look beautiful in this and nobody would be able to resist her!

 

            Seeing the dress, Bulma gasped, “Wow, Adalaine you really out did yourself this time, it’s so beautiful!” Adalaine smiled proudly, “It will look even more so on you. Come, try it on to make sure it fits perfectly.” Bulma walked into the fitting room and let Adalaine help her put it on. The dress was a beautiful royal blue color that would match perfectly with her hair and eyes. Not to mention make her skin color pop. The dress hung from one shoulder, hugging her breasts and waist tightly, showing off her perfect shape and toned arms. There was a small separation in the front that started from the top of her left breast and curved down to underneath her right one. Just showing a small amount of cleavage and skin. The back of the dress had the same separation but further apart, showing off her toned back. The bust of the dress was made of sequins and mesh. The rest of the dress draped down around her made of a light airy material. There was a slit up to the middle of her thigh but instead of it showing off her bare skin, the slit was made and covered with lace. Showing some of her thigh but not all. Bulma was pleased. It was sexy and beautiful but also tame and elegant. It was perfect.

 

            Adalaine made a sound of approval before she started making notes of small alterations she would need to make. Bulma grabbed Adalaine's hand to get her attention, “Thank you so much Adalaine, this dress is perfect.” she whispered, feeling so grateful. Adalaine smiled warmly at her, “It is no problem dear and trust me when I say that you will be the belle of the ball in this.” Bulma laughed and agreed that she would look stunning. Bulma paid Adalaine for the dress and then left, making sure to let her know that someone would be by to pick it up later.

 

            Walking out of the store, Bulma took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. She had a strange feeling about this party she was going to. Her tail curled a little in apprehension. She hoped that all went well. Looking over, she noticed Krillin had the door to the carriage open for her, waiting. She smiled at him and got in, letting him know she was ready to go back home. Checking the time, she had about 4 hours until the party started. That gave her plenty of time to get ready.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

           

            Back at the palace, Prince Vegeta listened as his father, King Vegeta, prattled on about finances and deals made with King Cold. Some of the King's advisers argued back and forth with him on it but Vegeta could care less. His opinions on the matter were null according to his father. He growled softly in irritation that his own father refused to listen to him on how dangerous King Cold is. Unfortunately that drew the King's attention to his son. King Vegeta frowned at his son, “Is there something you wish to say boy?” the King growled questioningly. Vegeta snorted, “No Father. Nothing I have not already said before.” he growled back. King Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his son and then turned back to his advisers and the conversation at hand.

 

Vegeta tuned his father out, thinking about King Cold and particularly in Lord Freiza, King Cold's son. Lord Freiza had been his tormentor for years. Vegeta was sent to him for training when he was just a young boy, not even eight years of age. He was forced to do some vilest things for the Lord. Murdering and purging weaker planets. It didn't matter if it was men, women, or children. No mercy was shown unless he wanted a beating from Lord Freiza. The men that would go on the mission with him would sometimes rape the women. Vegeta's stomach rolled in disgust; he would never ever take a woman without consent. He absolutely refused to stoop that low. Luckily for him Lord Freiza did not care one way or another. Prince Vegeta shuddered as that brought up more unwelcoming memories with Lord Freiza. He pushed those aside and stood up, leaving the room and ignoring his Father's calls to come back.

 

            Walking outside, he headed to the gardens that his mother used to tend to. He missed the Queen very much. She had passed a couple years before he was shipped off to Freiza. She had died giving birth to his younger brother Tarble. Tarble and Vegeta were not very close as brothers but Vegeta was fond of him and would still protect him with his life, not that he showed it. Tarble was currently in the lab working with Dr. Briefs most likely. Tarble did not grow up with a strong urge for fighting like Vegeta did nor was he actually very strong. While Vegeta took on more traits from their Father, Tarble took on more traits from their Mother. Sometimes Vegeta found it painful to be around Tarble but did his best in hiding that from his brother. It was not Tarble's fault after all. Vegeta's ebony tail flicked in agitation at reminding himself of his Father again. His Father was the one to send him off to Freiza and did not once check in on him or question anything. Not even when he was allowed to come home to visit and was covered in fresh wounds and bruises. Vegeta growled again, shoving those memories once again to the side. He did not wish to think of such things at the moment.

 

            His annoyance grew when he noticed a taller male Saiyan with black hair sticking up all over the place, his brown tail swaying back and forth in content, walking towards him. “Kakarot, what are you doing here?” Vegeta growled. Kakarot laughed, “Aw come on Vegeta don't be mean. I was just checking up on you.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. He would never admit to the clown that he considered him a very close friend. Vegeta appreciated Kakarot more then he let on. While he was every bit a clown in Vegeta's mind, he was loyal to a fault to him and had been his childhood friend. Even going with him in his service with Freiza. Now as an adult, Kakarot served him as his right hand man. Kakarot continued to talk his ear off about the meeting and then moved on to the party that was being thrown in honor of his twenty-fifth birthday. He snarled at the reminder thinking it ridiculous and feeling irritated beyond belief that he was forced to attend. His Father made it quite clear that he was to be present or the consequences would be dire. Smirking to himself, Vegeta knew he wouldn't stay long. His father never said how long he had to stay.

 

When Kakarot nudged him he realized that he was being asked a question. “What Kakarot?” Kakarot laughed, “I said do you think there will be any pretty girls tonight at the party?” Vegeta rolled his eyes again, “I'm sure there will be plenty of women present at the party but probably none beautiful or smart enough to tempt me. Not to mention they are only interested in my title and being my future queen.” Kakarot shook his head, “One day Vegeta someone will catch your eye, I promise.” Vegeta smirked, “Like the harpy from the kitchens that has caught yours?” Kakarot's face turned a beat red and he rubbed the back of his head laughing guiltily. “hehe yeah I really hope she is there tonight. Maybe she will dance with me.” Vegeta's smirk widened, “So you can impress her with your poor dance moves? Ha! I wasn't aware stepping all over one's feet screamed mate material.” Kakarot frowned a little, “Aww come on, I'm not that bad. I've been practicing!” Vegeta laughed a little, “We shall see Kakarot, we shall see.”

 

            Both men headed back to the palace to start getting ready. The party started in just a couple hours. Vegeta was dying to get this over with so he could sneak away and go train. He desired a mate like every other Saiyan male but had yet to find one that was actually interested in him and not just his title and money. His tail tightened around his waist subconsciously in effort to comfort himself, as he started to wonder if he would grow old and alone or worse if his Father would end up choosing a mate for him.

           

            Finally reaching his rooms, he entered and started getting ready.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

            Bulma hummed quietly as she bathed herself. Her clean hair was pinned messily on top of her head to prevent it from getting wet again. She sunk into the water up to her nose and relaxed. Her tail relaxed beside her instead of moving about. She sighed; sometimes her tail seemed to have a mind of its own. It often betrayed her feelings and moods no matter how hard she tried to control it. Finishing up her bath, she stepped out of the tub and used the small amount of ki that she had to dry herself. She was by no means a strong Saiyan, but she did have a small amount of ki and strength. Nothing compared to the warriors of the planet though. She was grateful to have what little she had. Unpinning her hair, she let it fall to rest loosely behind her. It reached the swell of her backside and had a slight wave to it. How she wished she could wear it down. Putting a robe on, she walked over to her makeup counter and started brushing her hair and styling it. She decided on a romantic braided up-do, which caused her hair to be put in a low bun with braids on the side. She made sure to leave a few loose tendrils around her face. She then started on her make up; keeping in mind to keep it light. She never did like wearing makeup heavily. Finishing with her makeup she called in a maid to assist her with getting dressed.

 

            With fifteen minutes to spare, she was ready. She had agreed to meet Chi-Chi at the party and to not wait for her in case she was late. Getting into her carriage again, she was taken to the palace. The palace shone brightly up ahead. Working at the palace gave her family the luxury of living on the grounds for no fee. Her carriage came to a stop and Krillin once again helped her out. Stepping forward, she took a deep breath and then exhaled. Her tail curled around her waist nervously. Stepping up to the Herald, she let him know her name and status so that he could introduce her.

 

            “Presenting: Lady Bulma Briefs, Scientist and Engineer of the Royal Technology Center.” Bulma took another breath and then walked forward, slowly walking down the stairs to make sure she did not trip. With her head held high, she noticed that quite a few people stopped and stared at her, making her blush. Whispers went through the crowd on how beautiful she looked. Searching the crowd, she located Chi-Chi quickly and then made her way to her. Chi-Chi smiled and oohed and ahhed over her dress, “Wow! Your dress is so beautiful Bulma!” Bulma smiled back at her, “You look beautiful tonight as well Chi!” Chi-Chi was wearing a beautiful strapless dress the color of amethysts. It gathered and dipped slightly on the bust accenting her curves beautifully. It made her eyes and hair pop out against the color as well.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

            Unknown to the two women, two sets of dark eyes watched them with interest. Kakarot's mouth hung open, quite taken with the dark haired woman. The blue haired woman was also good looking but there was just something special and familiar about the woman in purple that made it to where he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It then hit him that it was Chi-Chi! Vegeta was caught off guard by the woman in blue. Never had he seen such a beautiful creature such as her. Her blue hair and eyes were unusual in the Saiyan race but not unheard of. He looked towards her waist and was pleased to see that her tail matched. Vegeta then caught himself wondering what her tail felt like and what she smelled like. Scowling he shook his head and looked over at Kakarot. His scowl worsened when he saw that he was bewitched just as much. Growling in annoyance he smacked Kakarot upside his head, “Close your mouth you idiot before they catch you drooling over them!” Kakarot jumped slightly and then immediately straightened himself. He blushed a deep red that he had gotten caught staring by his friend and Prince. “I'm sorry Vegeta but man, look how pretty they look! Especially the one in purple! That's Chi-Chi!” Vegeta felt the strange feeling of relief go through him that Kakarot was more focused on the one in purple instead of blue. Scoffing, Vegeta turned and headed for the table that was covered in food and wine. “Instead of drooling all over her, why don't you ask her for a dance? You practiced so hard remember?” Vegeta sneered at him. Kakarot laughed, “I think I will after I grab a bite to eat. I'm starving!”

 

            Unbeknownst to all four, was another Saiyan male that had his eyes on Bulma. He was currently off to the side, slightly hidden in the shadows. He had the normal black hair and eyes of a Saiyan but what stood out on him was the scar running down the side of his face. Yamcha stared hungrily at the beautiful woman across the dance floor. He was a slightly above average Vegetasei Warrior who was always looking for a good time. The blue haired Saiyan screamed to him, “a good time.” He decided then and there that she would be his next conquest and that he would do everything he could to get her into his bed. Maybe if she was good, he would mark her as his. His tail waved excitedly behind him. Turning on the charm, he took a step towards her and began his plan of wooing and befriending her.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

            Bulma and Chi-Chi chatted with one another excitedly about all the handsome males around them. Bulma then took the time to look up at the front of the room where the King and Prince were supposed to be. Bulma caught sight of the prince scowling at a man that stood beside him. She wondered what brought on his scowl and had the biggest urge to run her finger between his black brows to smooth the skin back out.

 

            Suddenly a man walked up to her and Chi-Chi with a polite and friendly smile. “Hello ladies, my name is Yamcha and I couldn't help but notice you both without a dance partner. Would one of you care for a dance?” he asked smoothly. Chi-Chi glanced subtly over at Bulma and then took a small step to the side, “I'm actually going to grab a bite to eat but my friend here would love a dance.” Bulma's eyes widened and looked quickly over at Chi-Chi, “But Chi-” Chi-Chi interrupted her with small push, “No no, I insist.” She said with a smirk. Bulma sighed and took the offered hand and let herself be drug out onto the dance floor. A soft song full of only the violin filled her ears. Smiling softly at Yamcha she let him lead her across the floor in a simple dance.

 

            Yamcha crowed inside happily that he didn't have to work too hard to at least introduce himself to this blue haired beauty. “So my lady, what is your name?” he asked politely. Bulma cleared her throat, “Its Bulma. Bulma Briefs.” said with a smile. Yamcha looked into her eyes, “Bulma?” he asked, tasting and rolling her name in his mouth. “That is a fitting name for such a beautiful woman.” he said softly. Bulma flushed under his heated stare. Slightly uncomfortable she cleared her throat and looked away from him. “Are you enjoying the party so far?” she asked

 

            Yamcha frowned a little at her, noticing her tail twitching in what he assumed was embarrassment. “Yes I am. Although I feel sorry for our Prince, he looks downright miserable.” he said with a small chuckle. Bulma took another look over at the prince and then froze when he seemed to look over at her at the same time. Eyes locked, time seemed to slow for both. Never had she seen such dark ebony orbs boring into her own blue orbs. She felt frozen underneath his stare but also felt heat pool into her chest and stomach. Scanning his face, she noted how handsome he looked. His tanned skin looked beautiful against his wild ebony hair and his deep dark eyes. She realized then that she could stay lost in his eyes forever.

 

            Yamcha did not miss the small show between the Prince and the woman he was trying to win over. Frowning more, he turned leading Bulma away from the Prince's gaze and pulled her closer. She instantly stiffened in his arms, her gaze with the prince broken. Taking a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she looked up at Yamcha and saw his knowing frustrated gaze. “I apologize, I have no excuse.” She said embarrassed beyond belief that a stranger had caught her staring. Yamcha nodded, tail twitching in agitation, “Its fine.” Inside he was seething that this blue haired wench was staring at another male besides himself. His grip around her tightened into a possessive hold as he continued to dance with her.

 

Bulma felt his grip tighten around her and felt uncomfortable with how possessive this man was acting. She tried to pull away from him but found that she could not. His grip around her only tightened more. Frowning, she tried pulling back a bit harder one more time and growled lowly when he still refused to let her go. “Sir, please-” she began but was cut off when someone cleared their throat nearby.

 

            Yamcha looked over growling at the person that would dare interrupt their dance and then felt himself go cold. The Prince of Vegetasei stood before them and gave him a daring look, just hoping he would challenge him. Yamcha frowned and stepped back from Bulma but not letting her go just yet. “Sorry to cut in but I would also like a dance with this woman and seeing that you have already had one,  I think it fair that someone else should have a chance to dance with her.” he said, his tone dry and daring. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the man when he acted as if he was going to deny the prince his request. The thought did briefly go through Yamcha's mind but he thought better of it. He would get another chance; he would make sure of that. Nodding, he let go of Bulma and handed her off to the Prince.

 

            Bulma looked between them both, tensing as she felt the atmosphere between them start to thicken. She wondered if Yamcha would try to challenge the Prince. Just as she started to get even more nervous, Yamcha stepped down and handed her over to the Prince. She briefly watched him leave and then turned her full attention to the Prince. He stared blankly at her, no emotion shown on his face to let her know or clue her in on how he truly felt at the moment. He bowed slightly and held out an offered hand to her. She nodded her head and placed her hand in his. He placed his other hand on her waist and started leading her around the floor, clearly showing he was the better dancer then Yamcha. Bulma smiled softly at him, “Thanks for rescuing Me.” she whispered. Vegeta's head snapped down to meet her gaze and then scowled at her. “I was not 'rescuing' you, woman. I merely wanted a dance to show my Father that I was present. I had no idea I would be dealing with a lover’s quarrel or a weakling.” It didn’t escape his notice that this woman had a low power level.

 

            If Vegeta had not been leading her around, she would have stopped in the middle of the floor. She was shocked at the snarky and rude behavior coming from the prince. Not to mention the slight hurt she felt from his words. Frowning, she straightened herself out, tail lashing behind her, “You don't have to be rude about it, _dear Prince_ ” she snarled at him, the words “dear Prince” dripping with sarcasm. Vegeta's scowl deepened when he heard her sarcasm. Never had a woman talked back to him as she had. On the inside, he was impressed and his interest in her suddenly grew even more.

 

            “You better watch yourself woman.” He threatened. Bulma boldly rolled her eyes at him but said no more. Vegeta felt the vein on his forehead tick at her insolence but ignored it. He pulled her a little closer to him, hoping that would keep her quiet. He quickly realized his error when he got a strong whiff of her scent. It was the most tantalizing smell he had ever smelt. It was a mix of honeysuckle and rain; a clean but beautiful smell. He almost snorted, thinking how well it fit. He discretely took in her smell again, hoping it would be burned into his senses forever.

 

            Bulma was unknowingly in the same situation. She had opened her mouth to complain at being pulled closer to the Prince but all coherent thoughts left her. He smelled absolutely amazing. He smelled of pine, battle, and something else that she couldn't put her finger on. It made that heat that she had felt earlier return but burn hotter and then spread to her nether regions. An unusual but addicting feeling, craving for completion that she didn't even know how to obtain. Bulma tried to look at the Prince's face through her peripheral vision but couldn't see his expression good enough to judge him. Taking a deep breath, she boldly took another step towards him and bravely laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen for a minute before relaxing, tightening his hold on her slightly.

           

            Neither knew how long they stayed that way and danced but they would both deny it if anyone said it was for more than one song. Bulma was shocked to also see that sometime during the last dance their tails had found each other and had curled around each other loosely. Staring at the Prince’s tail, she started to feel uneasy. She didn’t even know this man but couldn’t deny the feelings she felt for him. She knew for at the moment it was mostly just lust but she wanted to know more about him. She felt a strong connection to him that she had not felt with any male before.

 

            Vegeta was also feeling the connection they had between each other but stubbornly pushed it aside. He didn’t know this woman nor was he sure that he wanted to. Every woman he pursued was a disappointment. Frowning, he realized he had danced with this woman for most of the night. Surely she was tired. As the song came to an end, he slowly stopped dancing. Bulma looked up at him, trying her best to not look so disappointed. “Woman, would you like a drink?” Vegeta asked stiffly. Bulma gave him a small smile and nodded her head, “Yes, I would.” Vegeta turned swiftly and left her there to go retrieve drinks. The whole way to the table he was berating himself on why he asked her that. Doing this would make him stay longer with her at this blasted party. “One red wine and one white wine.” He demanded softly. The server quickly poured the drinks requested and handed them over to him. Turning, Vegeta snarled in frustration seeing that the woman was not where he left her. If he could not find her within the next five minutes, it wasn’t worth his time.

 

            While waiting on Vegeta to bring back the drinks, Bulma had stepped outside on the balcony for some fresh air. The combination of the hot stuffy room they were in and the tantalizing smell of Vegeta was causing her to feel suffocated. After she could finally catch her breath, she realized that Vegeta may not know to look for her out here. She also had a feeling that Vegeta would not chase after her. She caught the attention of one of the servers running the party and told them to let Prince Vegeta know where she was. Turning back to the balcony, she looked down at the one of the many gardens the palace had. The sun was starting to go down but there was still enough daylight for her to see all the different flowers planted in the garden. It was so colorful and beautiful. She would give anything to be in charge of the gardens. It was one of her hobbies that most people didn’t know about her.

 

            Hearing footsteps near her, she turned and saw Vegeta walking towards her with two glasses of wine. When he reached her, he turned his head to the side looking slightly uncomfortable. “I wasn’t sure what you would like.” He stated, still not looking at her. Bulma smiled and reached for the white wine, “I prefer the white wine.” He nodded and let her take the glass from him. He took a sip from the red wine, not caring either way.

 

            Bulma took a small sip of her wine and turned her attention back to the gardens below, lost in thought. Vegeta watched her carefully and then looked over to where she was staring. Noticing it was one of the gardens his mother used to tend to, he frowned. He opened his mouth to say something to her but she beat him to it. “The gardens are beautiful. I wish I could get a closer look at them one day.” she said dreamily. Vegeta snorted, “Why on earth would you want a closer look Woman when you have a great view from here?”

            Bulma turned to him with a small glare, “You know I do have a name and it is not ‘Woman.’” She said with a small growl. Vegeta turned and looked at her with a smirk, “Oh? Then what is your name _woman_ because you have failed to introduce yourself to me. You obviously know who I am.” He snarked. Bulma bristled and grew angrier when he used the word ‘woman’ again to address her. “My name is Bulma! And you would know who I am if you would pay more attention to who works for you. I am one of the scientists in the lab. I am the daughter of Dr. Briefs!” Bulma had turned and faced him fully, her tail swinging back and forth, curling in anger.

 

            Vegeta’s eyes narrowed as the woman in front of him dared talk to him like that. At her words though, he thought back to his last meeting with Dr. Briefs. He vaguely remembered the good Doctor introducing a woman to him but couldn’t remember the name. He did remember that she was dressed much like a male and had nodded at her in greeting but didn’t really look at her. He cursed himself that he indeed wasn’t paying attention like she implied. Before he had a chance to reply, Bulma swallowed the last of her wine and handed him the empty glass. She bowed respectfully at him and then walked back into the palace dance hall, leaving him there.

 

            Vegeta watched her go and felt the urge to go after her but decided to leave her be. Already frustrated he turned and leapt off the balcony, leaving the palace behind.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

            It was late. Bulma walked back into the palace and immediately found Chi-Chi talking to a male Saiyan whose hair was sticking up all over the place. Walking up to them, she nodded politely to the mystery man and then looked at Chi-Chi, “I’m turning in for the night.” She said with small hint of frustration coloring her voice. Chi-Chi cocked her head to the side, noticing her friend’s demeanor. “Is everything ok Bulma?” she asked in concern. Bulma smiled and nodded, “Yes, just ran into a stubborn, arrogant man that calls himself our Prince.” She said with frustration. The man beside Chi-Chi stiffened slightly. Chi-Chi noticed his behavior but let it be for now, more concerned with her friend. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. Bulma shook her head, “No it’s not a big deal. I’ll see you tomorrow Chi.” She turned to leave but was stopped by Chi-Chi again. “Before you leave Bulma, I wanted you to meet Kakarot. He is actually Prince Vegeta’s childhood friend and right hand man.” Bulma smiled politely at him, “It’s nice to meet you Kakarot. You must have a lot of patience to deal with our Prince.” She said with a strained smile.

 

            Kakarot laughed nervously, “Yeah, he isn’t that bad once you get to know him. I promise.” He said with a grin. Bulma laughed and nodded at them both, “Well I’m off, you two have fun!” They both waved her goodbye as she left. Finally back outside, Bulma located the carriage and Krillin. “Did you have a good night ma-I mean Bulma?” he asked. She ignored his slip up and crawled in. “It was different that’s for sure.”

 

            On the way home, she replayed the night over and over again in her mind. The Prince not only noticed her but danced with her for the most of the night. She wouldn’t lie though that she was slightly disappointed in how he acted when they were in private. Once she got home, she peeled her clothes off of her hot body, took a quick shower and fell into bed. Not wanting to think about her interactions with the Prince or the unwanted feelings that came with it anymore. Tomorrow would be a new day. She probably wouldn’t see the Prince again anyways and if she did, he probably wouldn’t recognize her or pay attention.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

            Back at the palace, Yamcha circled the room for the fifth time looking for the blue haired woman. He couldn’t believe that she had somehow slipped away from him. Growling in anger he abruptly turned and stalked outside, giving up for the night. As he flew off into the sky towards his home, he decided that he would find her again no matter what. He would not give up.

 

**TBC…**


	2. Second Meeting

**Chapter 2: Second Meeting**

            Bulma woke to the sound of birds chirping. Groaning, she rolled over into her bed and dragged the covers over her head. She did not want to get up. She wanted to sink back into her bed and fall back into oblivion. Thoughts and memories of last night crashed into her mind though, keeping her from going back to sleep. Groaning again, she curled herself into a ball and frowned. Why did the Prince have to be such a jerk to her last night? Surely he felt the same pull she felt when it came to him.

            Realizing that sleep wasn’t coming, she rolled out of bed and quickly changed her clothes. She threw on a dark blue day dress and some comfortable shoes. Maybe going to the lab would help keep her mind preoccupied. She had a couple surprise projects that she could work on. Neither the King nor the Prince knew she was working on these projects. She didn’t want to promise them anything incase either project failed. The first project was tougher but lighter armor for the warriors. The armor they wore now was incredible but so heavy. Her goal was to create new armor that would be just as tough if not tougher but be light enough that it would increase movability and be more flexible. Her second project was a special training room where the person inside could increase the gravity up to 500 times normal gravity. This would cause a more intense workout for their warriors.

            Pulling her hair up into her normal messy bun, she put her lab coat on over her dress and headed towards the lab, her mind already running a mile a minute with equations and ideas. On her way, she quickly stopped by the kitchens and grabbed some breakfast. “Bulma!” her friend Chi-Chi said in greeting. “Hey Chi! I can’t stay long, I have an idea that I want to test in the lab.” She said while loading up a plate for her to take to go. Chi-Chi smiled at her and nodded. She knew how busy Bulma could get. “Did you have a nice time with Kakarot?” Bulma asked her friend. Chi-Chi blushed and looked anywhere but at Bulma. “We had a wonderful time. He just left a few minutes ago.” Bulma’s head snapped over to Chi-Chi, “Oh my goodness Chi that was fast!” Chi-Chi’s blush darkened. “We didn’t do anything! We just talked!” she yelled. Bulma laughed a little at her friend and then picked her plate up, already heading towards the door. “I gotta run Chi, I can’t wait to hear all about it later!” Chi-Chi huffed and rolled her eyes at her friend. One day she would get to tease Bulma about her love life…one day.

            Bulma reached the lab and closed herself in her office. Shoving food in her mouth, she started researching different metals. Coming across one called Titanium, she started to wonder why their armor wasn’t being made of it. Come to find out that Titanium would be a nice material to use as armor if it wasn’t so brittle. Thinking to herself, she started wondering if she could buff Titanium to make it more durable but keep it strong and lightweight. Putting those notes and questions aside, she turned to the gravity training room. This project was so close to being done. If she worked on it for the rest of the afternoon, she might be able to take it to the builders and have them create a prototype. Taking a huge bite of a muffin, she buried herself in her work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

            In the training area, most of the palace’s warriors tried not to stare too much as their Prince proceeded to do his regular workout routine but much more vigorously than normal. Little did they know that this was his fifth time going through the routine. Vegeta was angry with himself. Ever since he met that blasted woman last night he could not stop thinking about her. She invaded his thoughts throughout the night and when he woke for the third time twisted in his sheets with an impossibly hard erection, he decided to get up and blow off some steam. He was angry for how she spoke to him but intrigued that she had a mind of her own and didn’t fall all over herself when he was around. She was gorgeous and he couldn’t stop thinking about wanting to know more about her. That train of thought threw him back into irritation and anger though. He didn’t have time for these _feelings_. Nor was he ready to claim a mate as his own. He was not ready to be bound to someone that would know him inside and out. Scoffing he realized that he had just finished his workout routine for the sixth time. Finally deciding that this wasn’t helping his wayward thoughts, he stood up and grabbed a towel. Wiping the sweat from his face, he headed towards the showers.

            He ran on autopilot as he undressed and turned the water on. Stepping inside, his body relaxed as the warm water washed over him and trickled down the drain. Thinking of the water brought his thoughts back onto the blue haired woman. Bulma was her name. He smirked remembering her getting irritated at him for calling her woman. He closed his eyes as he remembered more about her. Her beautiful blue eyes, that had a fire in them that made his chest warm. Her matching blue hair, oh how he wanted to run his fingers through her hair to confirm that its texture was indeed as soft as he thought. His mind then ran to wondering if her hair in her most private areas matched. He thought about her skin, how her hand felt in his. It was so soft and warm. He wondered what it would feel like to touch her body; her full breasts and large backside included. This then brought his mind to her tail, her tail that swayed, curled, and just moved everywhere with emotion. He knew that her tail would be a big give away to her emotions. Vegeta shivered as his imagination got away from him. Not only was he attracted to her body but her mind as well. She was a scientist and engineer after all. Her beautiful, intelligent mind just added to it. When she had mentioned that Dr. Briefs is her father, he started remembering her presence at all the meetings that he had with the good Doctor. She didn’t say a whole lot at these meetings but he remembered her intellect and ideas. He remembered hearing the passion for the projects she was working on and the desire to make the palace and warriors safer in combat and outside of combat.

            His mind was jerked out of his thoughts when his hardened member gave a strong throb from being ignored. He looked down at it as if it betrayed him. Growling at himself, his mind came back down to earth and he was once again angry. He abruptly turned the water to as cold as it would go. His body tensed up as the ice cold water poured over him. It didn’t matter how much the woman enticed him. He was not ready for this kind of commitment nor was he sure that he wanted it, no matter what his mind or body said. He didn’t even know this woman.

            Once his body was on cool down, he turned the water off and dried himself off. His erection mostly, if not all the way, gone now. He started dressing himself and shoved all thoughts of the woman back out of his head. Just as he finished putting his gloves back on, he heard the door to the showers open. His scowl deepened when he saw it was Kakarot. “Hey Vegeta!” he said cheerfully. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stalked past him, ignoring his greeting. Kakarot followed after him, not bothered by his cold greeting. “Boy last night was so much fun! I got to spend so much time with Chi-Chi! We talked and danced all night!” he beamed. Vegeta growled at his companion, already tired of hearing Kakarot’s voice oozing happiness. “That’s great Kakarot, now why don’t you go bother someone else that actually cares.” He snarled. Kakarot frowned a little at Vegeta’s tone, his tail drooping some, “Aw come on, Vegeta! Just because I had a good time and you didn’t doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me. Bulma sure seemed like a nice girl, I don’t know why you had to be so rude to her.” He rambled, not noticing the ticking vein in Vegeta’s jaw. “She was also really pretty!” Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks almost causing Kakarot to run into the back of him. Vegeta’s hands clenched at his side, his head turned to the side to glance at Kakarot over his shoulder, “Not another word about that woman.” Kakarot’s hands came up in defense and wisely kept his mouth shut.

            Vegeta huffed and started stalking towards the palace for something to eat. He had skipped breakfast and it was already past lunch time. His stomach growled angrily at him at the thought of food. Inside the palace, he headed towards the area where food would still be served. It was close to the technology wing of the palace but he ignored that thought. There was no way the woman would be there. He vaguely noticed that Kakarot was still with him. Looking inside he almost breathed a sigh of relief until his eyes caught a flash of blue. Before he could say anything his companion darted out in front of him, “Hey Chi-Chi! I didn’t know you would be here!”

            Vegeta stiffened when his eyes met hers. Bulma frowned a little at him but then gave him a look as if daring him to come over. She cocked her head to the side and smirked at him, as if she knew he wanted to turn right back around and run out of there. Vegeta felt himself bristle at her look and started to walk towards the three. He was never one to back down from a challenge and this woman obviously was challenging him. When he reached the table, the two women stood and bowed politely at him. Vegeta instantly noticed that Bulma did not break eye contact with him while bowing, a sign that some might consider disrespectful. “Your grace.” They both said while bowing. Vegeta nodded and took a seat across from Bulma and beside Kakarot. He instantly regretted his decision of staying when Bulma continued to steal glances at him with a curious gaze. Kakarot and Chi-Chi kept the conversation alive, either oblivious to the tension that surrounded Vegeta and Bulma or decided to pretend that they didn’t exist.

            Bulma’s tail wrapped around her waist in defense as she waited for the Prince to say something. She didn’t feel that it would be anything good. Stealing glances at him, she was able to admire how handsome he was. He was frowning a little and she had the strong urge again to rub her finger across the creases in his forehead. If she was being honest with herself, her feelings were a little hurt that the Prince didn’t know who she was last night. She had aided the Prince and his warriors several times, as well as the palace itself. She had hoped that her accomplishments would have been recognized by him. She knew he was grateful and voiced it whenever someone else did a job well done so why not her? Picking at her food, her thoughts went to the armor and gravity room she was working on. Would both of those projects be for nothing? Frowning she shook her head slightly, she was being silly. These projects would help the warriors regardless what Vegeta thought. Looking up from her sandwich to glance at him again, her eyes caught his. She felt herself blush a little at being caught looking at him but she did not break eye contact with him. She straightened her back and held her head high as she looked at him. She would not break the eye contact from him, not this time. 

            Vegeta’s dark gaze continued to bore into her own blue gaze. “Miss Briefs…” he said and then paused, unsure what to say next. He cursed himself from speaking since it caused the other two Saiyans at the table to pause in their conversation and look over at him. “When is the next meeting with you and your father?” he asked, almost immediately fighting the urge to face palm. They had just had a meeting not too long ago. To have another meeting this soon would be ridiculous and a waste of time. He was struggling with what to say next when Bulma answered, “Soon actually. I have a few projects I should be done with in a couple days. I would love to present them to you and see what you think of them.” Vegeta felt himself relax and grateful that his stupid question didn’t back fire on him like he thought it would. He nodded to her statement and then took a small drink. Placing his drink back down on the table he caught her gaze again, “I look forward to our meeting.” And with that he stood up and started to leave. Kakarot hastily said his goodbyes and shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth before following Vegeta out the door.

            Bulma only had a few seconds to relax before Chi-Chi started trying to drill her for answers. Bulma tried to deflect the questions back onto her with Kakarot but Chi-Chi was smart and wouldn’t back down. Finally in exasperation she asked, “What is going on with you and the Prince?” Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up, ready to leave and go back to her work. “Nothing Chi. We danced last night and shared a drink. That’s it.” Chi-Chi frowned at her, clearly not believing her. “I think more happened than you are letting on. I saw you both stealing glances at each other. I would have called you both love struck fools if it wasn’t for all the frowning.” Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend. She wasn’t in love with the Prince. She was curious about him though. He frustrated her and she found that she was unable to hold her tongue around him. She would not deny either that he was handsome or daydreamed about running her fingers over his skin and muscle. She also had pictured running her hands through his dark, gravity defying hair. “Look Chi, nothing happened and nothing will happen. I have to get back to work.” She gave her friend a small sideways hug and then headed for her lab. She had finished the plans for the gravity training room earlier than expected and had already dropped them off with the builders. With that done, she was able to turn her focus back onto the armor. She was so close to finishing the armor now. Just a few more days and then maybe she could have an audience with the prince and show him how helpful she truly is to him and his warriors.

            Bulma continued to work on throughout the day. Her experiments on Titanium and other metal giving her results that would help her make her original idea of using Titanium actually work. She hardly paid any attention to her father or the plate of food he had sat next to her. She ran on auto pilot, stuffing her mouth full of food while continuing her work. She didn’t notice the small knowing smile her father gave her before he returned to his own office.

            The day finally came to an end. She had lost track of the time but when she felt that she could no longer keep her eyes open, she decided that it was time for her to crawl into bed. Shutting off the lights in her office, she made her way to her room. Half way there, her stomach growled in protest. Sighing, she knew that she had already had dinner but a snack sounded awfully good right now. Turning, she headed to the kitchens. A quick snack and then she would go to sleep. Arriving at the kitchens, she made herself a small sandwich and grabbed herself some wine. The combination of the food and wine would make sure that she fell asleep and stayed asleep.

            Halfway through her small meal, the door to the kitchens opened suddenly. She felt herself freeze as the man that she first danced with the other night, Yamcha, walked in. He had a frown on his face as he bellowed at one of the servants to get him a strong drink. Bulma instantly wished that she was anywhere but here at that moment. She didn’t know what it was, but this man made her uncomfortable. Slowly getting up, she attempted to go out another door to escape him without notice but luck just wasn’t on her side at this moment. “Bulma?” he questioned, delighted that he ran into her again so soon. Bulma froze, wincing that she was caught. She put on a small, fake smile and turned to him, “Yamcha? It’s good to see you again.” She said politely. Yamcha felt his earlier bad mood dissipate and felt desire curl in his stomach. They were alone, no one to bother them, especially the Prince who had stolen her from him. “It is good to see you as well Bulma. I admit I was sorely disappointed that I didn’t see you again last night.” He said with a warm smile walking closer to her. Bulma started backing up as he came closer to her, “I’m sorry but I cannot stay to chat, I have had a very busy day and I wish to turn in for the evening. I am very tired.” Bulma’s discomfort magnified when she finally noticed that she was alone with this man. Her tail curled around her waist again in defense, she fought the shiver of disgust that threatened to take hold of her. Now that they were alone, Yamcha didn’t hide the desire that was brewing behind his eyes. “Surely you could stay for just one drink.” He reached for her and grabbed her clenched fist, “Please, I insist.” When he tried to lead her to the table, Bulma resisted and removed her hand from his, “I’m sorry Sir, but I must decline.” Yamcha’s eyes narrowed at her and her refusal. He took a menacing step towards her, his ki flaring a bit with his anger. How dare this woman refuse him? He opened his mouth with a rebuttal but whatever he was going to say left him as his eyes caught someone standing in the doorway. Looking over, he froze and then almost snarled. He did not understand why the Prince was always around when he wanted to talk to this woman or advance on her. He bowed stiffly at her and the Prince and took his leave. His tail swayed agitatedly, “Have a good evening Bulma.” He said with a strained tone before leaving.

            Bulma had smelled the Prince arriving just before Yamcha had realized he was there. His smell over powered her and she didn’t need to turn around to know it was him. She was secretly grateful that he had come when he did but also dreaded it. Why did she have to keep running into him when she was hungry? She was nervous on what Yamcha’s next move was going to be after she refused to stay with him. She sighed a little in relief when Yamcha seemed to realize that they were no longer alone and hastily took his leave.

            Vegeta stepped further into the room and around her, heading towards the table of food. He sat down without a word and started eating. Bulma relaxed a little, her tail uncurling from around her waist. She took a deep breath and decided to finish her meal with the Prince. Vegeta didn’t say anything as she sat back down and across from him. His mind was in turmoil from his jealousy and rage at seeing Bulma with Yamcha. He had been training again when he decided a quick bite to eat before bed sounded like a good idea. Walking into the kitchens, he was not expecting to see the two. He was quickly able to see that Bulma was uncomfortable and the other male was angry with her. He frowned and stepped forward to catch Yamcha’s attention. Vegeta felt satisfied when he had backed down and left, leaving him alone with Bulma. But now that it was just him and Bulma, he was unsure what to do.

            Scoffing to himself, he shook his head. He didn’t have to do anything. He is the Prince of all Saiyans. He took a large drink of his wine and continued to eat his food. He decided he would just ignore the woman. He didn’t owe her a thing and certainly didn’t have to entertain her with conversation.

            Bulma cleared her throat a little, cutting into his thoughts, “Would you like any dessert?” she questioned. His gaze snapped up to her immediately. She instantly felt herself blush a little under his gaze and wished that the floor could swallow her up. She just couldn’t keep quiet could she? She just had to go and say something and of all things, she chose to ask him if he wanted dessert. She cringed at her choice of words and instantly wished she could go back in time to undo what she had said.

 Vegeta frowned at her and cocked his head to the side unsure what her angle was. Studying her body language, he could tell that she was embarrassed and uncomfortable. A part of him wanted to exploit this but another part of him just wanted to soothe her. Turning his face away from her, he nodded subtly. Dessert actually did sound nice and he refused to admit that he accepted dessert from this woman just to ease her discomfort.

            Bulma hurriedly got up from her seat and cut them both a slice of apple pie. She was thankful to put some space between them to get her breathing and blushing under control. With both slices cut, she walked over to him with just his plate of dessert. Before setting it down, she created a small ki ball in her hand and placed it under the plate to heat the dessert. When it was heated to a perfect temperature, she placed it before him and then returned to get her own plate and doing the same. Vegeta stared at the plate and then back up at Bulma, an odd expression on his face. He was suddenly hit with a memory of his own mother doing the same. Nobody had ever heated his dessert up besides his mother. Only she knew that he preferred it that way. For this woman to unknowingly do this for him…as ridiculous as it sounded, it made him happy and warm inside. He watched as she sat back down across from him and dug into her dessert. Taking his own fork in hand, he took a bite of his own dessert and felt his eyes roll back in content. It had been a long time since he had had dessert like this. Sure he had had dessert plenty of times in his life but some desserts just tasted so much better when warmed. A small sound of appreciation escaped him and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself, “Thank you, woman.”

            Bulma paused when she heard the Prince speak. A part of her grumbled at him using the term ‘woman’ again to address her but the other part of her preened at being thanked. “You’re welcome, my Prince.” She said quietly. They continued to eat their desserts in silence until the Prince swallowed the last bite. “Nobody has heated my dessert like that since my mother has been around. She always knew which desserts were best eaten hot.” He said reminiscing. Bulma looked up at him and gave him a small smile, “I prefer some of my desserts this way. There are just certain ones that always taste better when heated.” Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. They then proceeded to discuss back and forth what foods should be ate heated, room temperature, and cold. Bulma laughed a little bit on the inside at the ridiculous conversation she was having with of all people, the Prince but didn’t dare voice her thoughts. She was enjoying her time with the Prince, even if it was just them talking about food.

            Vegeta suddenly snorted and shook his head, “Kakarot has rubbed off on me more than I thought.” Bulma frowned a little in confusion. He smirked at her and said, “We have been sitting here for at least an hour discussing food of all things. Kakarot is obsessed with food and eating food.” Bulma laughed at this revelation, “Well it sounds like Kakarot and Chi-Chi will make a great match to be mates then since she is the cook and focuses her time on food.” The mention of mates quickly brought Vegeta back down to reality. He could have slapped himself. Here he was talking to this woman, actually having conversation with her and enjoying it. The mention of mates made him uncomfortable and brought forth feelings he wasn’t ready for. He stood up quickly from his seat and started for the door. Bulma frowned and stood up reaching out to him with concern and confusion, “Where are you-?” He instantly cut her off, “It is late and I wish to retire. Good night Miss Briefs.” He said quietly before leaving her alone.

            Bulma frowned as he left wondering what happened. They were actually getting along and talking. She found that she really enjoyed her conversation with the Prince even if it was just about food. Thinking back, she realized it wasn’t until she mentioned Kakarot and Chi-Chi that he became uncomfortable and decided to leave. She then felt her heart sink. Maybe he was taken with Kakarot. She then frowned even more when the possibility of it being Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was beautiful and knew how to cook, unlike Bulma. Maybe he saw something in Chi-Chi and was unhappy that she was spending time with Kakarot. Bulma’s head started to hurt from trying to dissect exactly what had happened and what could be happening between Kakarot, Chi-Chi, herself, and the Prince. Chugging the last of her drink, she headed for bed. She no longer wanted to think of this subject and just wanted her brain to shut off.

            Tomorrow was a new day for her and she needed to focus on her projects. Not her absent love life or the feeling of disappointment.

 

**TBC…**

 


End file.
